


愚人/奎宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	愚人/奎宽

愚人 - 珉宽(奎宽)

 

“放弃吧。”

崔韩率握住夫胜宽的小臂，不让他出门。

“认输就好啦，又不损失什么。最多被那群臭小子挖苦你是胆小鬼，不过几天的谈资，他们就会忘记这个小插曲。”

他的力气很大，被抓住的地方隐隐作痛，夫胜宽一时挣脱不开，只能皱紧眉头生气地瞪着他。

崔韩率像是看不到他眼中的怒火一样，依然尽职尽责地劝说着夫胜宽不要去冒险，“这种玩笑开不得的，胜宽。”

“万一惹到他金小少爷怎么办？”

手上被束缚的力量不减反增，夫胜宽叹了口气，垂下与其抗争的手臂，闭上双眼仿佛在平复自己的心情。再次睁开双眼，眼底的怒气消失殆尽，只剩下满满当当的无奈。

“那我就得这么忍气吞声地任他们说，随他们笑，等他们踩着我的自尊爬到我的头上去撒尿？”

夫胜宽的话太直白，崔韩率的脸色有些难看。

他不是不懂他在坚持什么，只是他们种族人丁稀少又势单力薄，尚且自保已是万幸。

平时和别族族人嘻哈玩乐打成一片，且从不沾惹是非的他们不知道怎么就被那群臭小子盯上了，几次三番被使绊子不说，这次更是公然挑衅。

一想到那群人，崔韩率就气不打一处来。好不容易把脏话咽回肚子里，牙根咬得发痛，才憋出一句话来：“我只是担心你。”

“万一他答应了怎么办？”

夫胜宽看着他一脸严肃的样子，忍不住噗嗤笑出声来，“闹了半天你在担心这个？”

“他要是答应了，契约可就订下了。一方死亡才能解除契约的好不好？！”

“喂喂喂……”夫胜宽忍不住屈起手指，用指节去敲他的脑袋，最好是能敲开看看里面到底装的是什么。

“你觉得他一大户人家的小公子能看得上我们这些无名之辈？！看不看得上另当别论，今天四月一日愚人节好不好？他就是答应了告白，契约也不作数好不好？！崔韩率你傻不傻……”

“那那那那那……”

崔韩率“那”了半天也没“那”出个所以然来。一抬头发现星星都出来了，一闪一闪的也不知道是不是在笑话他。

“那你赶紧去！”少年松了手，转拉为推，恨不得夫胜宽立马空降到金珉奎面前，告完白就好回宿舍睡觉。

半强迫性地被推到目的地，夫胜宽回头看了一眼正在寻找既能把自己藏起来又能毫无障碍地看到教室里面情况方法的崔韩率，突然忐忑起来，默默打起了退堂鼓。

嘘——

一声口哨拉回了他的注意力。

那群人挑衅的笑容实在碍眼，夫胜宽心一沉，一抬腿跨过门槛，径直走向金珉奎。

金小少爷正目不斜视地研究着菜谱，丝毫没有注意到一个男生正视死如归般向自己靠近。

“金珉奎。”

夫胜宽竭力控制着自己的声音不那么抖。

小少爷“啪”地合上了手中的外文书。动作之快，力道之猛，甚至带了一阵风。夫胜宽只能捕捉到几个一闪而过的字母，并不能分辨出那是英文还是拼音，或者是法国西班牙还是别的什么国家的语言文字。

被叫到名字也没应，金珉奎只是慢慢侧过脸来上下打量了一下明显有点紧张的夫胜宽，俊美的脸上面无表情，心里却拼命回忆这么可爱的男孩子一定在哪里见过。

虽然并不能判断出小少爷是否在生气，但是抱着“没消息就是好消息，没发火就是不生气”的心理，夫胜宽决定一鼓作气。

“我很喜欢你请和我交往！”

可爱的男孩子涨着一张通红的脸以惊人的语速向自己表白，金珉奎嘴角的弧度上翘了一点点。右下方突然爆笑出声的动静却把那几不可见的弯曲给压了回去。他平放的右手慢慢翻转，食指屈起轻击桌面。

叩。

叩。

叩。

第三声落下之后，整个教室鸦雀无声。

金珉奎在少年诧异的眼神中起身，左手摊开递到他的胸前。

夫胜宽不明白他的举动，自己的手却自发地抬起又下落，正好稳稳停在小少爷的掌心之中。

穿过教学楼和回廊，被拉到空无一人的小花园，夫胜宽才如梦初醒，像是被开水烫到似的猛地收回手。

看向金珉奎的时候，发现对方居然在笑。

“原来你有小虎牙啊。还挺可爱的……”

意识到自己的内心独白自动公放，夫胜宽赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。

“果然是藏不住真话的种族啊。”金珉奎的声音低沉而温润，带着笑意的时候更是容易让人沦陷。

“那刚才的告白呢？”

夫胜宽把嘴巴捂得更紧，点头不是，摇头也不是。

金珉奎轻轻抓住他的手腕，指头一按，少年的手便慢慢垂了下来。

“刚才说得太快，我没有听清楚。”

言下之意，是让少年再次告白。

夫胜宽装作没听懂，抬腿就准备逃跑。和金珉奎独处简直太可怕，打肯定打不过，只有逃走这一条路可以选。

谁曾想金珉奎动作更快，手臂一挥就拦住了他。

“嗯？”一个挑眉就让他乖乖就范。

夫胜宽低眉顺眼地重复道：“金珉奎我很喜欢你请和我交往。”

零断句零感情零交流。

夫胜宽完成了他的任务，打算正式撤退。

“好。”

一个字又让他定在原地。突如其来的心悸让他皱紧眉头，不可置信地看着金珉奎，夫胜宽喃喃自语道：“怎么可能？！契约……契约怎么会生效？！”

“四月二日啦小家伙。”金珉奎晃晃手腕，表盘上的指针已过十二点。

“你是我的啦。”

少年的名字热气腾腾地从心脏满溢出来。

“夫胜宽。”

 

完。


End file.
